


Be More Seuss!

by Sheridoodle



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Seussical: The Musical - Flaherty/Ahrens
Genre: F/F, How to get out of a writers block, Joke Fic, Just write a stupid crossover fic and hope for the best, Lmao tagging how does that work?, M/M, Wierd crossover AU, Wow a seussical fic there aren't many of those, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheridoodle/pseuds/Sheridoodle
Summary: Michael Mell was swimming in the river one day by himself when he heard a small cry for help. As he heard it, a small speck of dust flew by his face."I say, how confusing... I've never heard tell of a small speck of dust that was able to yell. So, you know what I think? I think there must be someone on top of that small speck of dust!"And there was. Not just one, though, but a whole tiny town was perched on top of that tiny dust speck. What will it take for Michael to save them?(This is legit just Be More Chill as Seussical, no lie.)





	1. Oh The Thinks You Can Think, Christine Canigula!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words for this, but I'm dedicated, so I'm finishing this to the entire soundtrack (Using both the full brodway and junior versions, because personally speaking "The Military" is kinda trash, but that's none of my buisness.) Enjoy this semi-serious joke/crack to tickle your funny bone.

A small girl by the name of Christine Canigula found herself in a small room. It was white from wall to wall and it was completely bleak and empty- all except for a small red and white striped hat located in the middle. She walked up to the hat and circled it, looking at it from all sides in pure curiosity. She let her imagination run wild.

"Now that is a very unusual hat! I wonder what's under a hat such as that. It could be a creature they call the Ga-Zat, who balances things on its head because it's flat. OR a stripe-loving Pipester from upper Mount Bat." She spoke with pure imagination lacing through her words. She placed her hands on the hat and braved herself to lift it up.

"Or some kind of hat wearing..." She yanked the hat up and out popped a tall, anthropomorphic cat. He was covered in green fur from head to tail with a small patch of red on the back, and he was wearing said red and white striped hat.

"CAT!" Christine yelled in surprise, jumping back slightly from the large creature standing in front of her. He stretched slightly, cracking his knuckles in relief.

"Oh, all of those years being stuck on a page, who ever would think I would end up here!?" He spoke with a boom, that seemed to be his only volume. Loud and passionate.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, but who are you?" Christine sounded slightly scared. This cat was pretty loud and terrifying to such a tiny girl.

"Ah, yes, I am Jake Dillinger! Or, more known as, the Cat in the Hat!" Jake smiled broadly at the small girl in front of him. Then he started to examine her and the place she conjured him up in.

"You seem to have quite a mind for your age! Why, one think, and you took me from my books to... here! Now I'm here, there is no telling what may ensue! With a cat such as me and a thinker like you!" He gestured to Christine with pride lacing his face. Christine was just very confused now.

"Whatever do you mean, Cat?" She asked, which sparked something in Jake to explain more and in turn, sparked a light in Christine to learn whatever this crazy cat had to offer.

"Oh the thinks you can think- OH, the thinks you can think! If you're willing to try. Think invisible ink, or a Gink with a stink, or a stair to the sky! If you open your mind- oh, the thinks you will find!- lining up to get loose. Oh, the thinks you can think, when you think about Seuss!" Jake exclaimed, jumping up in the air. In a burst of sound and color, the once bleak and blank room transformed into a beautiful jungle scene. Christine was in pure awe. Was what the cat said to her really inspiring enough to make her think of this beautiful, serene scene? Why, of course it was!

Many different characters popped in the scene from what seemed like thin air. A kind and soft looking elephant boy, a sour and gossip-spreading kangaroo lady with her joey, a meek and shy bird boy, two ladies dressed in sophisticated clothing, and a flamboyant bird boy. They all surrounded Christine and Jake, smiling.

"Think of an elephant up in a tree!" The elephant piped up.

"Think of a person too tiny to see." The ladies interjected, in the most polite way possible.

"Think of a bird with a one-feather tail...." The bird boy uttered, sighing at the end, seeming ashamed of his tail. Poor guy.

"Think of a bird who flies off on a spree!~" The smaller, yet way more peppy and more fabulous bird chips in.

"Think of a Kangaroo sour as can be!" The kangaroo humphed sassily.

"Think of a cat who pops up at your door! Think of something horrible and hairy, something sinister and scary that you've never dared to think of before!" Jake snapped his fingers and the scene twisted from the serene jungle to a terrifying circus tent. The characters seemed to circle in closer to Christine. All of them had terrified looks on their faces, even the kangaroo!

"Think of nobody here, and the feeling of fear and the darkness of night. All alone in your room as your facing your doom!-" Everyone was at peak fear, even Christine. She was about to cry, but then Jake popped out of his terrified trance and poofed the Jungle back to normal.

"Think a glimmer of light!" He exclaimed. Relief washed over everyone's faces and they backed off of Christine, no longer feeling fear.

"An unusual story will soon be unfurled of an elephant trying to save a small world. And a kid from that world who has thinks just like you!-"

"JUST THINK!" Everyone yelled with pure enthusiasm.

"Oh the thinks you can think, think and wonder and dream, far and wide as you dare! When your thinks have run dry, in the blink of an eye, there's another think there! If you open your mind, oh the thinks you will find, lining up to get loose. Oh the thinks you can think when you think about Seuss!" Everyone danced offstage happily, waving goodbye to Christine. Only Christine and Jake were left on stage. Christine, now pumped up to hear the rest of the story, jumped up and down.

"Seuss!" She exclaimed, seeing the glowing atmosphere of the jungle calm down to a smooth beat.

"Now, Christine, our story begins with a very strange sound.... the drums of a jungle beginning to pound. Now, imagine a sky!" He walked up to Christine and gestured up to the sky.

"I'll imagine bright blue!" As she said that, the sky transformed into a bright blue hue

"It's the jungle of Middleborough, near the river Menlo!" They spoke in unison. The same elephant boy from earlier came walking through. He hopped in the river and started swimming joyfully.

"Michael!" Christine spoke happily.

"Yes, Michael!" Jake confirmed her assumption.

"Michael hears a Who!"


	2. Michael Hears a Who

Michael Mell wasn't your average teenager- hell, he wasn't even really a teenager at all.  
No, in fact, Michael was a sweet, kindhearted, harmless Elephant living in the Jungle of Middleborough. He wasn't popular and didn't have many- scratch that- any friends.

Michael was in the middle of his daily routine on the 15'th of May, splashing around leisurely in the river close to his home. It was a normal day consisting of being invisible to nearly everyone, getting a sweet hello and good morning from his next-door neighbor, and now just taking a swim. Or at least, he thought it was normal.

What Michael didn't know was, that same morning, a small world the size of a speck of dust was blowing around that same river he was splashing in. A world consisting of tiny people who couldn't steer their planet, the possibility of crashing or getting drowned around any and every corner. This same speck was happening to be blown right towards Michael's face.

"HELP! HELP!" Was all Michael could hear before he stopped his splashing and looked around. The cry was very high pitched that only someone with the biggest of ears and most excellent of hearing could pick up. There was no one even close to the pool, which made Michael curiously confused.

"That's funny.... there's no one around." He muttered under his breath, nearly returning to splashing before-

"HELP! HEEEELP!" He heard it again, slightly louder this time. Michael looked around, even more observant and careful this time.

"I'll help you, but who are you and where?" Despite all his looking, he could see absolutely no one there- except for a small speck of dust blowing past his face and through the air.

"I say... how confusing! I've never heard tell of a small speck of dust that was able to yell. So, here's what I think, there must me someone on top of that small speck of dust! Some little person who's shaking with fear that they'll blow in the pool; they have no way to steer." A small glow could be seen in his eyes as he spoke, connecting the person's emotions to his own. Someone who couldn't be heard at all and just needed help, but couldn't find it without having to yell for it.

"They're alone in the universe...." He suddenly had a very determined look on his face before he sat up straight and took the speck in his hands.

"I'll just have to save them, because, after all. A person's a person no matter how small! A person's a person no matter how small." And with that, he carried the speck over to a small patch of rainbow colored fluffy clovers. He set it down very gently and smiled, picking up the clover and holding it securely.

"I'll save you. Don't worry."

All seemed serene, calm, and happy at that moment before being interrupted by-


	3. Michael Mell: The Biggest Blame Fool in the Jungle of Middleborough

"HUMPH!" Humphed a voice. It was Jenna Rolan, the resident Sour Kangaroo. She was always known for spreading gossip and rumors and wanting to keep order in the jungle. She was standing as sassy as humanly- er, kangaroo-ly possible. The young kangaroo named Madeline in her pouch said:

"Humph!" as well. The two approached Michael and plucked the clover out of his hand, examining it judgmentally.

"Why, that speck is as small as the head of a pin! A person on that!? Why, there never has been!" She laughed in a way that sent chills down Michael's spine. He took his clover back before Jenna and Madeline could hurt it or do anything... worse to it.

"You're the biggest blame fool in the jungle of Middleborough, and I don't care who I tell!" She crossed her arms and sneered at Michael. Madeline copied her actions.

"And I think so as well!"

"Maybe I'm nasty, maybe I'm cruel, but you're the biggest blame fool-"

"-In the jungle of Middleborough!" The two thought they were finished putting Michael in his place, but Michael was determined to defend his dust speck. Even if it meant being ridiculed by his own city.

"It's true, please believe me, I tell you sincerely: My ears are quite keen and I heard them quite clearly. I know there's a person down there, and what's more, quite likely there's two! Even three- even four!" He attempted to reason with the sour lady, but it was already too late. The news had already spread to the most notorious bunch of monkey jerks in the jungle.

"HA!" Laughed a voice  
"HA!" Laughed some others  
"HAHAHA!" Laughed the SQUIPersham Brothers! 

"He's the biggest blame fool in the jungle of Middleborough and monkeys like us should know! We've been out on a limb looking down on him cuz he's fat! He's dumb! He's slow~"

Ouch. That one hurt a bit....

"Elephants ain't too swift as a rule, but he's the biggest blame fool in the jungle of Middleborough!" They repeated what Jenna had said earlier. The gossip must have spread really fast for the SQUIP's to have found out about it so quickly. 

"R E S P E C K! Oh, PUH-LEASE take that speck away!" And with that being yelled by Jenna, the jungle seemed to run rampant, creatures everywhere repeating the phrase "did you hear!?" as the distaste and fear of Horton and his 'talking speck' spread like a wildfire. Jake popped up in the middle of the stage in a suit. He held a microphone in his hand and spoke like a news person.

"Our topic today is: Psychic Elephants Who Hear Voices! What do you think, folks, is the elephant off his trunk?" He winked as he said the last few words of that sentence. Haha, very funny, Jake....

"Don't go away, we'll be right back with: 'speck,' 'clover,' 'dust,' 'neighbor,' 'Who- uh, nothing. Stay tuned! We'll be right back!" He finished and walked over to a nervous and shy bird boy. Jake looked like he was asking for his opinion on the situation.

"Oh, uh, I'm Jeremy Heere and I live right next door. He's never done anything crazy before! He's always been friendly and loyal and kind! I just don't believe Michael's out of his mind." Jeremy seemed unmovable in his decision about his next door neighbor. He was a sweet, kind, caring elephant who wouldn't dare to hurt a fly! He couldn't possibly be a danger to the jungle's way of living. He's just doing his best to save a person- or many people- in need! Jake moved to the next interview-ee. He was an even shorter bird boy with a fabulous tail and a flamboyant seeming personality.

"I'm Richard Goranski, and I live in that tree! Enough about Michael, let's talk about me!" At that last line, Jake had very quickly moved away from Rich, not in the mood to listen to, or let anyone else listen to any of Rich's narcissistic babbling.

Eventually, the entire Jungle, minus Jeremy, was yelling at Michael about how he was just a big fool who was talking to a speck. Then, the entire jungle froze to reveal Michael standing on his own in the middle of the crowd, fighting for himself and his beliefs.

"I just have to save them, because, after all: a person's a person, no matter how small!" Jeremy was listening in on this. The words Michael had uttered hit him like a box of lightbulbs in the face. Michael was right, and Jeremy was the only one who believed him.

"A person's a person no matter how-" Jeremy tried to finish to let Michael know he believed him, let him know that he cared.... but then he was cut off by the whole jungle, yet again. They were now not only yelling at Michael, but at him as well. Not liking the spotlight, Jeremy fled the scene, terrified, leaving Michael to fight for himself. 'Sorry, Michael!' He thought, feeling guilty as he left.

"Somebody's thinking different than us!" Jenna roared, which scared everyone. How in the world could someone think differently than the way they all have been for years!? It was absurd and unheard of!

After a little while longer, everyone besides Michael, Jeremy, and one other group of animals felt satisfied with the result: A terrified Michael and a jungle who felt that it was necessary for Michael to stop being a fool and stop thinking different.

This was going to be a disaster.


	4. Jeremy's Fifteenth of May

By the end of it all, the SQUIP's were the only one's left with Michael. They started taunting him.

"Better look out, better look out, Michael! Better look out, or someone's gonna steal your clover!" They mocked, which made Michael run away in panic. They were right. Someone, at any moment, could take the people he needed to save right out of his trunk. After being satisfied with their result, the SQUIPS ran off to cause trouble elsewhere.

Seeing that the coast was clear of screaming animals and scared next door neighbors, Jeremy reappeared. He looked lost in a dream world.

On the fifteenth of May, Mister Jeremy Heere, had discovered how truly unique Michael was. But, he knew to approach him would probably fail-

"Cuz.... who'd notice a bird with a one feathered tail?" He spoke sadly. In Jeremy's eyes, his tail and body were ugly and pathetic. Michael wouldn't be in love with ugly and pathetic. He would want interesting and unique! But Jeremy believed he was neither.

"I'm in love with an elephant who will never love me back, let alone notice my existence.... Nice going, Jeremy. Nice going." And with that, Jeremy left to go mope.

Not even a few seconds later, Jake appeared with Christine by his side in a poof of pink dust. He pointed to Horton walking past with the clover in his hand. Cries for help continued to be elicited from the small speck of dust.

"Then he heard it again calling over and over! So he tried to think: 'Who might be down on that clover?' An invisible world! Amazing, but true! So, guess who now enters the story?" Jake turns to Christine and asks.

"Who?"

"You!" He shouts excitedly, snapping his fingers. In the blink of an eye, Christine had disappeared from the Jungle of Middleborough. She was nowhere to be seen!- At least, by the naked eye, of course.


	5. Heere On Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finds out who lives on the clover and has a huge responsibility on his hands

Michael, who was now sitting on a rock, put the clover close to his face. He was incredibly interested with who was on this small speck of dust. 

“Hello? Who are you!?” He projected his voice so that they could hear him.

Down on the speck, Chloe Valentine and Brooke Valentine heard Michael loud and clear. Chloe grabbed the megaphone from her desk and aimed it up towards the sky. 

“Well…. We’re Whos here, smaller than the eye can see! It’s true sir, I’m a Who-“

“And so are we!” Christine and Brooke piped in.

“We’re tiny little people floating by in the air, wondering how and why, here on who the tiniest planet in the sky” The three explained to Michael. He nodded, each of his questions being slowly answered. Many more voices joined in and Michael almost had to pull the clover away a bit so his poor eardrums didn’t break.

“We’re Whos here, win or lose here, struggling to stay alive. Each gust propels our dust; how the heck to Whos survive!? At any sudden moment we could crash or be drowned, we could hit the ground any time! Here on Who, the tiniest planet in the sky.” The chorus of tiny people sang out. Michael started to feel sympathy for the poor tiny Whos, but he let them continue.

“Hello, I’m the mayor! Chloe Valentine!” Chloe spoke, waving up to Michael. She knew he couldn’t see, but she considered it a thoughtful gesture.

“I’m her wife, Brooke Valentine!” Brooke waved as well, not aware that Michael couldn’t see them.

“Just imagine the tiniest houses, grocery stores, umbrellas, and busses!” The people of who cried joyously.

“No smaller town than yours.” Michael responded, imagining what they were describing as they said it. It really seemed like an amazing tiny town, almost like heaven! And as if someone had been hearing his thoughts, he got 

“You think that it’s heaven on Earth- yes you do! But, heaven on Earth isn’t heaven on Who! Troubles on who are the biggest that you’ve ever seen.” Chloe stated, and everyone’s mood seemed to drop. Brooke started to speak softly, but still loud enough for Michael to hear.

“For here on Who, we live in fear. We’re drifting through space and cannot steer. A troubled and a tiny land….” With that, the Whos seemed to get a brilliant idea. 

“Our future’s in your hand,” they uttered. With that one sentence, Michael felt the weight of a literal world fall onto his shoulders. 

“It’s up to you, sir. Please help Who, sir. You’re the only one who hears! You must save our dust, now that we have reached your ears. We’re tiny little people saying thanks in advance, hoping for chance you’ll try for us Who’s on the tiniest planet in the sky.” When they finished, Michael felt confident. These people needed to be saved. They were helpless, and if he was the only one who could help them, so be it!

“I won’t let you down. No, I won’t let you fall. A person’s a person, no matter how small.” Michael felt like he had a purpose now. People to protect. It felt great, but terrifying. 

Meanwhile, down on who…..


	6. How To Raise an ADD Fueled Child

We see our tiny who family, sitting at home on a small rainy day. The moms just got home from the Who PTA. They sat down together at the tiny kitchen table as their daughter played outside.

“She was mommy’s little girl.” Brooke said softly, gazing at Christine through the window.

“She was mother’s young woman.” Chloe responded, holding her wife’s hand across the table.

“She was never any trouble until…. this ‘thinking thing’ began!” They realized together. Christine was always the best child on the planet until she started thinking up all these crazy things.

Chloe made a split second decision. “We must still lay down the law, no matter if she’s our daughter or not, Brooke.”

“Will she hate us, Chloe?” Brooke borderline cried. She really wanted her child to love her as much as possible.

“Maybe so….” Chloe sighed, hating that she had to be hard on her daughter, but she had to! She was the mayor!

They looked distressed. Where were the instructions on how to raise a child!? Who had all the answers to their struggles? Well, they surely didn’t know.

At that moment, Christine walked in the house, giggling uncontrollably. She was followed by Jake, who only she could see. Chloe and Brooke walked up to their daughter and started to scold her.

“Christine, now, I’m the mayor of Who, why I’ve just been elected and both your mother and I expect the best behaviour from you!” Chloe started and Brooke followed suit

“We just had a talk with your teachers today and they didn’t have one single good thing to say!”

“You’ve invented new thinks which defy all description.”

“You gave miss O’Dooley a nervous conniption!” 

“You thought up new thinks which disturbed all your classes and made Mrs. Mackel drop her new glasses. Which is why you’re suspended!”

“Yes, that’s what they said.”

“Young lady, what in Who has gotten in to your head!?” Chloe paused, expecting an answer.

“I- uhm…. uhh…” Christine looked towards Jake for help, but he gave her a look that basically said ‘you’re on your own, kiddo!’

“Luckily, Michael has found us and we’re safe on a clover, but clearly our troubles are far from over.” Chloe continued, seeing that Christine had no answer to her question.

“We don’t mean to scold you,” Brooke said sweetly, “we love you, oh yes dear! But couldn’t you try thinking… just a bit less, dear?”

“Stop telling such outlandish tales.”

“Stop turning minnows into whales!”

“Now take your bath and go to bed. And think some normal thinks instead?” The mothers had finished, kissing Christine’s forehead and walking to their bedroom hand-in-hand.

Christine, once her mothers were for sure gone, turned to Jake with anger all over her face. She started to yell at him.

“You got me in trouble! Get out! Go away!”

“Alllright, I’ll be going….. but first let me say…” Jake smirked and started singing.

“Oh the thinks you can think-“

“Stop it!”

“Oh the thinks you can think-“

“Be quiet, Jake!”

“As you splash and you splish!”

“I’m not listening!” At that, Christine placed her hands over her ears and obnoxiously hummed

“As you sit there and scrub, have a think in that tub, think of water and…. fish!” 

Now that had caught Christine’s attention! She took her hands off her ears and looked at Jake with curiosity in her eyes. They had somehow ended up in the bathroom during their mini quarrel. “Fish…?”

“Think of pipes in the floor, running off to a shore where the water is cool! Soon your tub’s not a tub-“ He let Christine finish

“It’s McElligott’s pool!” Christine exclaimed, jumping in the tub, excitedly.


	7. Fish In The Tub (That’ll Eventually End Up In Michael’s Sushi, Probably)

Christine started thinking aloud, letting out all the things she imagined about her tub-pool.

“This might be a pool like I’ve read of in books, connected to one of those underground brooks. An underground river that starts here and flows right under this bathtub and then… we’ll, who knows!? Anything’s possible, if you think about it. It might go along down where no one can see: right under State Highway 203. Right under wagons, and right under the toes of Mrs. Umbroso, who’s hanging out clothes. Like I said, anything’s possible! This might be a river, now mightn’t it be, connecting McElligots pool with the sea! And maybe some fish might be swimming towards me-“ Christine cut herself off with a gasp as she saw Jake conjuring up many different beautiful types of fish that seemed to float around her head and in the bathtub. 

She heard her mothers’ voices at the back of her mind, telling her she was crazy for thinking all these magical things up. So, she thought out loud, over their nagging scolding.

“Oh, the sea is so full of so many fish, and if I’m patient, I might get my wish- and that’s why I think that I’m NOT such a fool when I sit here and fish in McElligots pool. Because, Anything’s possi-“ She was cut off by a scream and her mom’s racing through the bathroom door. She had just realized that she forgot to turn off the faucet when she stepped in the tub.

“Christine! The tub’s overflowed onto the floor, and the water is running right under the door!” Chloe spoke in a panic, rushing to turn off the flow of water.

“The ceiling is peeling! You’ve flooded the den! Oh, Christine, I think you’ve been thinking again!” Brooke said, exasperatedly.

“We say this with firmness and terrible sorrow. Young lady, we will deal with you come tomorrow!” The women exited the room and Christine got out of the tub and dried off. She felt terrible guilt for flooding the bathroom, so she got changed and laid in bed, sulking.

Little did she know, that there would soon be someone to listen to her.


	8. Alone In The Universe

Michael sat under his tree, holding the clover in his hand. He had been guarding it for just over a week and getting laughed at for thinking a dust speck can speak. Well, he let them all laugh and tried not to mind, for he had found something that no one else will ever find.

“There are secrets on a leaf, in the water and the air. Hidden planets, tiny worlds, all invisible. Not a person seems to know nor seems to care. There is no one who believes a thing I say… Well, I'm fairly certain at one time or other, great thinkers all feel this way.” He started to sing softly to himself and the clover, feeling down and lonely. 

“I'm alone in the universe. So alone in the universe. I've found magic but they don't see it. They all call me a lunatic. Ok, call me a lunatic. If I stand on my own, so be it .'Cause I have wings. Yes, I can fly around the moon and far beyond the sky! And one day soon, I know there you'll be. One small voice in the universe and one true friend in the universe who believes in me…” He sighed, not knowing that Christine, still lying in bed had been listening to Michael the entire time. She felt as if she could relate to the person singing in the sky. So, she started to sing as well.

“I'm alone in the universe. So alone in the universe.  
My own planets and stars are glowing. No one notices anything and not one person is listening. They don't have any way of knowing-“ She was cut off by Michael singing again, so she just decided to sing along with him.

“Nobody knows that I have wings…”

“I have wings!”

“And I can fly.”

“I can fly!”

“Around the moon-“

“And far beyond the sky!” They sang together.

“And one day soon, someone will hear my plea…” He frowned and so did Christine. ‘But- I’m right here, giant in the sky!”

“One small voice in the universe, one true friend in the universe…. please believe in me.” Christine finished and Michael heard. He pulled the clover closer to his face.

“Hello?.... Hello?” Michael spoke cautiously. Christine was shocked he had noticed her voice.

“Hello?” She responded.

“Who are you?” He seemed wary. This could be anyone, and maybe even someone mean.

“I’m Christine! The mayors’ daughter!” 

“Oh! I’m Michael, the elephant….” He sighed with relief.

“Are you real, or are you just a really large think?” She spoke, skeptically. This could be just another made up think, like cat. And she wouldn’t want that. Michael got a good chuckle out of that.

“I’m definitely real alright, I would state that in ink!” 

Christine felt comfortable to talk about things now that she knew that Michael wasn’t going anywhere. 

“In my thinks, I imagine a lot of strange things. And I go to very strange places, as if I had wings! I loooove a good think!”

“Well for me? That goes double!” Michael was really glad to have someone to empathise about thinking with.

“Sometimes my thinks are what get me in trouble….” Christine admitted reluctantly.

“When you think, do you dream?”

“In bright colours!”

“Me too! And I go to very strange places, like Solla Sollew.”

Christine just had one last question for the Elephant boy.

“When you think…. do you think you could fly to the stars?”

“Oh, little Christine, no one else could have thinks such as ours!” 

The two didn’t feel alone anymore. They had someone who believed in them, and it all just made sense now!

“You called my name and set me free, Christine. You’re the one small voice in the universe.” He said, happily.

“And you’re my one true friend in the universe! Now, goodnight, Michael!” And with that, Christine fell asleep happily.

“Goodnight, Christine. See you in Solla Sollew.” And Michael fell asleep happily, as well.

What felt like only a few minutes later, but was actually the next morning, Jake woke Christine up by jumping on her bed.

“Wake up, wake up! The scene’s over and there’s more to be heard! Guess who now enters the story?” He pointed at a small projection on Christine’s wall, showing an exasperated looking bird boy with a ukulele in his hands. Christine looked at the projection and gasped.

“The bird!”


	9. The One Feather Tail Of Jeremiah Heere

Jeremy sat on his tree, right next door to Michael’s, and strummed the brightly coloured ukulele in his hands. He had a sheet of paper in his lap labelled ‘Love Song For Michael #437.’ He started to sing. 

“There once was a boy bird named Jeremy Heere, and he had the smallest plain tail ever was. One droopy-droop feather, that's all that he had and, oh, that one feather made Jeremy so sad. He curled it, he dyed it, he gave it a puff. He decked it with flowers- but it wasn’t enough…. For no matter what, it just was what it was-  
A tail that simply wasn't meant to catch the eye of an elephant… The one feather tail of Jeremiah Heere-“ 

He was cut off by upbeat Latin music, and was so surprised that he dropped his ukulele from the tree and it broke in half. ‘Shoot! That was my best one….’ he mentally cursed at himself. 

But then, he saw them. 6 brightly coloured bird girls all following the one, the only, red-hued, sassy bird boy with the most beautiful tail in the Jungle of Middleburough:

Richard Goranski.


	10. Amayzing Richard

Richard, more known by Rich, walked up to Jeremy in his tree and sat down next to him. He placed an arm around the boy’s shoulder and Jeremy squirmed. He felt very vulnerable and uncomfortable under the gaze of such a powerful bird force.

“Poor little Jeremy! A sorry sight. Well, I’m gonna take you under my wing and baby you’ll be alright!” Rich booped Jeremy’s nose and spoke in a much more assertive tone after.

“I was once a plain little bird like you kid. One pathetic feather was all I grew! I had nothing show off-ish- oh, what’s a plain bird to do!? And there’s certainly nothing show off-ish on you!” Rich said, clearly not meaning to hurt or offend Jeremy, but it did both anyways. The lanky bird boy responded with a very bitter and sarcastic: 

“Thank you, Rich.” But Rich didn’t care. He just continued with his story.

“Then I made a plan for my self-improvement. ‘No more crumbs!’ I vowed, ‘I would have the cake.’ So I went to the doctor- Doctor Dake by the lake. And he told me what sort of a pill I should take! Now I’m Amayzing Richard as feathered as feathered can be now. Amayzing Richard: it’s all for sale. Amayzing Richard, the birds are all whistling at me now! Now, baby, that’s my tale!” Rich finished dramatically, as per usual, and Jeremy seemed to wonder what Rich’s intention here was other than making Jeremy jealous of his beautiful tail.

“Gee, Rich it’s fabulous, and I’m very envious! I really do wish I had one like it, because it’s the best I’ve ever seen-“ Jeremy sputtered out, all of it being the truth.

“Aw, Jere, you’re turning green!” At that comment, Jeremy turned red in embarrassment, “But all you’ve gotta do is get those pills and you can have frills! Your Michael is certain to see!”

Now that is where Jeremy became fully invested.

If he had a big tail, Michael would notice him!

“And you can be Amayzing- well, almost- as Amayzing as me!” Richard waved goodbye and flew off with the rest of the bird girls. He hoped his plans of persuading Jeremy had worked. And they did. 

Jeremy decided one thing then and there:

He had to get his hands on those pills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy dang, 5 chapters in one day? Hold on, my thumbs are dying-


	11. Amayzing Jeremy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, look who's not dead! I swear I'll update this more and finish it,,, eventually.

So he flew to the doctor, the doctor named Jake (yes, the Cat in the Hat. But shhh, he’s wearing a different hat now), whose office was high in a tree by the lake.

“Mister Doctor!” He cried, “Oh please, do you know of some kind of pill that will make my tail grow?”

Jake scoffed at Jeremy’s insolence

“Tut tut! Such talk, it’s absurd! Your tail is perfectly fine for your kind of bird.” He stated matter-of-factly

Jeremy was not having it. He yelled, thrashed his limbs around, and basically threw a tantrum so big that Jake had no other choice than to do what he wanted.

“Alright, fine! I’ll bring in the pillberry bush for you.” Jake sighed, going into a back room for a few minutes and walking out with a large potted bush.

The top of the bush came up to about Jeremy’s mid-thigh. It was a bright lime green colour that was a bit harsh to the eyes. Not to mention that there were tiny pill-shaped berries scattered around the outside of the bush. They ranged in colours from blue, to pink, to purple, and many more. It was magnificent to look at, but all Jeremy cared about is that those bright fruits would make his tail grow and make him pretty enough for Michael to notice.

Jeremy started eating berries one by one. He couldn’t feel the effects right away, so he kept downing them.

“Ah, make sure not to eat too many or your tail could-” Jake spoke with caution in his voice, but Jeremy wasn’t listening. He just kept eating and eating until he felt a small pricking sensation on his lower back. He yelped in surprise.

“What was that? Something’s itching me…” He felt a bit of extra weight pulling down from his backside. He looked down and around to see what it was and gasped at what he saw.

It was a second feather!

“Oh my goodness, my tail! This is wonderful”

And then there was another!

And another!

And yet another!

They just kept coming!

His feathers were an array of different colours from red to purple and back again. He looked absolutely lustrous.

“Woah, I’m so colourful! What a bird I’m beginning to be! I guess I can say that I’m… Amayzing Jeremy! Thank you so much, Doctor Jake!” He wore a smile as bright as the sun on his face as he waved to the doctor, indiscreetly slipped one more pill in his pocket, and ran out of the office happily. 

When he got back home, he sat down and squealed. Maybe he’d finally impress Michael! 

But wait, he still had one more trick up his sleeve.

He pulled the last pill out of his pocket and ate it. He knew that by taking that pill, He’d have the most beautiful tail in all of the Jungle of Middleborough. 

He’d definitely impress Michael now, without a doubt!

Now he just had to go find him.


End file.
